powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Yuuhi Kouzaki
Yuuhi Kouzaki is a 2nd year at the prestigious Kobayashi University. She is a new recruit for Alias' field operations. Amongst her schoolmates, her light Kansai dialect is popular. Also, she's not the type to choose one occupation, but will occasionally pick the wrong type of job. Info Appearance Yuuhi is a woman with a very buxom figure in her early 20's. She has long dyed blonde hair that extends down to her waist when it's not held in a ponytail, while the rest perfectly frames her face in several bangs as well as slightly covering her ears and beautiful emerald green eyes. She is well known for her slim waist and extremely large breasts which have been recorded as the largest out of the entire second year female students at Kobayashi University. Ironically, she has a weakness when touched there, as they are quite sensitive. She is described as being "a total knock-out" by Kouta and according to Tina's fashion reviews of the students, she also has the physique and making of a model. Her chest seems large, but at the baths her breasts tend to look smaller. She is usually depicted with perverted expressions whenever she is around her friends at school. She usually wears her old high school uniform, but will wear other outfits depending on the occasion. Personality She has great difficulty waking up early, but becomes more active as the day passes. She can make superb dishes, and usually makes her own bentos, and can even make bread from scratch. She is also terrified of body modifications such as piercings, despite having earrings. She also has an older and a younger sister, who she often borrows clothes to and from, which includes her jackets, bras and panties, but becomes mad after finding out what her sisters do with them. She likes to tell and ask her friends about especially suggestive topics during lunch. Between classes, Yuuhi prefers to sit quietly and read light novels. At home she watches anime based on her younger brother's recommendations. She is the vocalist and bassist of the school's light music club. She is also very outgoing and tends to tease Kouta about his sex life, not to mention she is quite popular with kids that she babysits/tutors. She is a regular supporter at the school's baseball team matches, and is very careful but proud about her lifestyle. She is also noted to be a "reliable assistant" for any group of boys who are on their path to becoming "sleazebags." This stems from the fact that she has older siblings who usually talk about perverted situations and as a result can handle even the sleaziest talk. During the weekend, she completes a hundred or more squats and pushups, to stay in shape. She is seen by Katsuragi and Tsubaki as someone to greatly admire and to be jealous of, though it can be attributed to her beauty, it is mostly because of her H-cup breasts (Tsubaki) and her slim figure (Katsuragi). She's also the first person to not mistake Hikari for a girl (much to his delight), but it is only because she thinks that Kouta wouldn't be able to acquire other female friends besides herself. Likely due to her upbringing as a pacifist, most opponents she faces end up losing without significant injury or by simply having their clothes torn (which she often does to Katsuragi and Sigurd's Valkyries). Yuuhi used to be a shy and meek girl in middle school, who was bullied by a younger Shizuka Nishimura due to her large breast size. She befriended a younger Katsuragi Itō and a younger Tsubaki Hiramoto, and she regains her confidence when Katsuragi and Tsubaki convinced Yuuhi to defend herself from the bullying. Powers Reactive Enhancement- Despite her physical training she does get a little help from her ability to develop enhancements for situations, combat or tasks that may be too much for her. Enhanced Intelligence- She has a very high level of intelligence, as she was noted for being the first one to pass the Kobayashi entrance exam on her first try while she was highly intoxicated with a awareness distortion drug. Saint Blood- Her blood grants her immunity from being controlled and tainted by others, it also allows her to heal whoever drinks it, but attracts and kills supernatural being who drink it. Shundō- Regenerative Healing Factor- After making a pact with Kouta, Yuuhi has been granted regenerative powers. All his injuries manifest on Kouta instead, which his Healing Factor can take care of. Other Abilities Leadership: Yuuhi is a natural leader, as observed by Tsubaki. She states that Yuuhi is a person who is followed by people even though they are not assigned to her by their superiors. Basic Training: Like all JSDF personnel, Yuuhi has undergone basic physical and combat training, and is good physical condition, and is competent with Knifework. Superior Intelligence: Yuuhi has shown superior intelligence to the average person's. She makes accurate assessments about situations and acts accordingly. She also managed to learn English and French quickly and well enough to understand most conversations. Keen Instincts: Yuuhi is proficient at detecting danger before anyone else, and act appropriately based on that. Her decisions are helpful in battle and when dealing with people. Fighting Skills: Yuuhi excels in a close-range combat by utilizing her agility and her strong point which was her legs and her foot. She rarely using her hands in a fight as she prefer to use her foot in every fight. She can easily take down people who are several times larger than her. Agility- Yuuhi is noted for her agility which is attributed to her being a former member of the school's gymnastics club. Linguistics: Despite how she acts and looks, Yuuhi is extremely apt in conversational abilities, being fluent in 5 different languages. Japanese Literature: Yuuhi has a mastery over this subject and currently holds the second place spot for Japanese Literature in Kobayashi. Electronic Gadgets: Yuuhi is extremely skilled in electronic gadgets and carries a micro-recorder for recording lessons, which she also uses to cause mischief to other people by recording, cutting and rejoining parts of their conversations, creating lots of misunderstandings and woes to others, especially towards Kouta. Other Skills: Because she ignored her studies and went to arcades often, Yuuhi has become highly skilled at arcade games, most notably danmaku and presumably Dance Dance Revolution. Her mastery in online shooters (on a virtual battlefield) would become the basis of her field exercises, in particular striking at the enemy's strategic position by flanking from the side. Equipment Trivia *Her best subject is Japanese while her worst subject is History. *With the leglock as her signature move, Yuuhi is a proficient practitioner of judo. *Her most treasured possessions are her Wrestling DVD and the love letters she has received from boys. **It's possible the reason behind this is due to mainly receiving love letters from girls and being especially popular among them as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet